La diferencia entre amigos y mejores amigos
by Nataly Dragneel
Summary: Muchos dicen tener grandes amigos. Pero verdaderos amigos solo hay unos pocos. One-short. Espero les guste


_**Y como punto final a este dia me despido con este One-shotr.**_

_**Espero se diviertan y disfruten.**_

_La diferencia_

Muchos, decimos que los amigos, esas personas que están contigo y disfrutan los mismos momentos, pero como todos tenemos una variedad de amigos, pero cuando hay que hablar en mejores amigos tenemos solo unos pocos, porque son los verdaderos que siempre estarán en los buenos momentos y en los malos momentos.

_Los amigos, te prestan el paraguas cuando no tienes._

Las nubes eran muy espesas y el día parecía ya noche, por casualidades del destino justo a la hora de la salida del instituto la lluvia dio su acto, el viento corría con entusiasmo, la lluvia parecía no detenerse. Una rubia de ojos achocolatados miraba con miedo la cruenta lluvia, la joven suspiro pesadamente.

-moo, olvide el paraguas – se quejó observando la torrencial lluvia, una cálida mano toco su hombro, la joven volteo y visualizo a un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, le sonreía ampliamente y con su mano le mostro un paraguas.

-vamos rubia te presto el paragua – le dijo mientras la abría y esperaba que Lucy se posara bajo ella, así lo hizo la joven rubia.

_Los mejores amigos, te roban tu paraguas y te gritan…corre, corre_

Lucy observo la torrencial lluvia, cerró los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, esta vez se había percatado de las pesadas nubes oscuras , de un movimiento la muchacha comenzó a abrir su paraguas, la tomo por el tubo de hierro que era algo frio, se disponía a salir cuando de repente sintió que su paraguas había desaparecido y a cambio vio como un joven traía en sus manos el paraguas y corría hasta mitad de la entrada del instituto, bajo la lluvia visualizo unos cabellos rosados y su inconfundible amplia sonrisa.

-Natsu- susurro al ver al peli rosa con su paraguas

-corre, Luce, corre – le grito mientras la esperaba para compartir el paraguas, la joven suspiro y comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia hasta llegar con Natsu.

_Los amigos, nunca te han pedido nada para comer, es mas ellos te dan parte de lo suyo_

Como siempre la hora del receso había ya comenzado, la rubia caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con su almuerzo en mano, llego a los amplios patios del instituto Fairy tail, y de alguna manera en medio del pasto del instituto visualizo a un peli negro comiendo en paz, sabía que él era tranquilo así que se acercó para comer a su lado.

-hola Rogue – saludo Lucy mientras se sentaba a su lado -¿no te molesta? – Le pregunto, el joven la miro detenidamente y negó con la cabeza, la rubia se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunto apuntando su almuerzo

-es pasta – le dijo mirando su comida, observo a la curiosa Lucy y le extendió su almuerzo - ¿quieres probar? – le pregunto, Lucy asintió y tomo el tenedor que le dio el peli negro y lo probo

-delicioso – le dijo mientras le daba otra probada

-me alegra – le dijo sonriente

_Los mejores amigos, son la causa que no tengas que comer_

-eso parece delicioso – le dijo Rogue mientras apuntaba su almuerzo

-gracias, yo lo hice, solo son sándwich – le dijo sonriente, la rubia le iba a dar una mordida una de las tantas que había preparado, cuando de repente su cara cambio a una de asombro al igual que Rogue, su almuerzo ya no estaba en sus manos, los dos miraron arriba y allí vieron al joven peli rosa degustando uno de los sándwich de Lucy.

-esta delicioso – dijo con brillos en sus ojos – eres buena en la cocina Luce – le dijo comiendo el segundo de un bocado, la rubia miraba su almuerzo con lágrimas en sus ojos, hasta que vio como el peli rosa dejaba a su lado el obento vacío – gracias por la comida – dijo inclinándose, dio media vuelta y se marchó, Rogue tenía la boca totalmente abierta, y Lucy sollozaba

-mi almuerzo – sollozo mientras colocaba sus manos en su panza.

_Los amigos, llaman a tu madre…señora _

La casa Heartifilia era la misma de siempre, Lucy era conocida como la chic_a _rica en el instituto, pero para sus más cercanos amigos ella solo era Lucy. La rubia estaba en su casa realizando un proyecto grupal, por lo cual tocaba la finalización en su casa, por lo que no tuvo problema alguno, en mesa a su lado estaba un joven peli negro escribiendo algo.

-ya casi terminamos Lucy – le dijo mientras sonreía con un largo suspiro

-esto realmente me agoto Gray – dijo Lucy, leyendo un libro y escribiendo a la vez, de repente se escuchó la puerta abrirse, el peli negro se tensó un poco y se enderezó.

-ya llegamos estrellita

-hija ya estamos aquí – dijo una mujer muy bella de rubios y largos cabellos, ojos achocolatados, la mujer visualizo a Gray – buenas tardes Gray, cuanto tiempo

-ah hola señora Layla – la saludo nervioso, Lucy rio por lo bajo al ver la actitud de su amigo.

_Los mejores amigos, llaman a tu mamá….mamá _

De repente se oyó otra puerta abrirse, con exactitud era de la cocina, de allí salió el joven peli rosa, camino hasta la sala y allí vio a Layla, sonrió ampliamente y corrió a saludarla efusivamente.

-hola Natsu – lo saludo mientras acariciaba sus rosados cabellos

-que bien que te veo mamá, ya extraño tus deliciosas tartas – le dijo abrazándola con entusiasmo

-oye chico suelta a Layla – se quejó Jude con una vena en su frente, obviamente eran sus malvados celos.

-no te pongas así Jude – le reprocho Layla sonriente

-sí, solo soy de su hija – le dijo Natsu con un puchero, la rubia menor estaba más que sonrojada ante ello que termino cayendo encima de la mesa, siempre fue así, Gray sonrió nervioso y con tic en su ojo, mientras observaba a Natsu como les contaba a los padres de Lucy el proyecto en el que estaban trabajando.

_Los amigos, te pagan la fianza de la cárcel._

Un peli azul, caminaba con el ceño fruncido, sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos, realmente era un bochorno entrara a una comisaria, allí el entro y observo buscando con la mirada, hasta que un oficial lo atendió.

-dígame, ¿Cuál es su motivo? – le pregunto

-mucho gusto me llamo Jellal, vengo a pagar la fianza de Gray Fullbuster, me acaba de llamar y vengo a pagarle – dijo el con un suspiro mientras buscaba dinero en su bolsillo, el policía negó con la cabeza y lo guio a una de las celda allí vieron al peli negro sentado mirando al suelo.

-no sabe la estupidez que cometió – le dijo apuntándolo

-es el – afirmo mirándolo con un aura de maldad, Fullbuster solo miro con terror al peli azul.

_Los mejores amigos, están sentados a tu lado y te dicen…. __Eso fue aterradoramente asombroso._

Gray solo observo como su celda era cerrada frente a él, resoplo con enojo, solo fue una pelea en la vía pública, el peli negro bufo de nuevo y se sentó ya resignado a pasar su noche en la cárcel, escucho la risa de alguien, dio media vuelta y allí vio al peli rosado riendo, una vena se presentó en su frente.

-fue tu culpa – le reprocho

-vamos…eso fue aterradoramente asombroso cubo de hielo – dijo sonriendo, y acomodando sus brazos tras su nuca.

-nunca cambias flamita – dijo sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos, ya era normal soportar las estupideces de Natsu.

_Un amigo, sabe cosas de ti._

En un gran centro comercial estaban dos sujetos, un rubio de ojos azules, y otro rubio de largos cabellos, los dos miraban cada vitrina, y suspiraban.

-no hay caso Sting – le dijo el otro rubio, hasta que vio un libro – aja esto le gustara a Rogue

-¿de qué trata? – le pregunto Sting

-es uno de romance, seguro que le gusta – dijo victorioso, el rubio solo suspiro con los ojos cerrados.

_Los mejores amigos, podrían escribir una biografía completamente embarazosa de toda tu vida._

_-_pues yo creo que este es mejor – le dijo apuntado un libro distinto- a Rogue le gusta el misterio

-¿enserio? – pregunto curioso

-claro, recuerdo cuando se quedó una noche entera para el lanzamiento de uno de los libros de misterio – dijo pensativo - incluso una vez el tubo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con otro fan de la obra – rio divertido – y le terminaron ganando, solo porque lo engaño – dijo riendo a carcajadas – el tipo le dijo que el escritor estaba en la librería y el tonto de Rogue se lo trago

-si Rogue escucha esto te mataría

-cierto que miedo – dijo riendo a carcajadas, Rufus solo sonrió y dejo el libro de romance en el estante.

_Los amigos, antes de entrar a tu casa tocan la puerta _

Gajeel y Natsu caminaban por las calles de la ciudad de Magnolia, ambos hablaban, la gente pasaba y los evitaba, sin duda eran conocidos como los más fuertes, a medida que caminaban hablaban sobre el instituto y sus amigos, hasta que llegaron frente a la casa Heartifilia, Gajeel se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre.

-nadie atiende – dijo mientras volvía a apretar el botón del timbre

-ahora que lo recuerdo mis padres saldrían de viaje hoy – dijo Natsu pensativo

-serían los padre de la coneja – corrigió, así que nuevamente toco el timbre

_Los mejore amigos, tienen una copia de tus llaves y al entrar gritan…__¡ya llegué!_

_-_maldición la coneja no atiende, seguro salió – concluyo ya rendido

-no lo creo Luce, no sale tan tarde no es de esas – dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo, hasta que saco un llavero – bingo – dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-Oye Salamander…

-listo – dijo mientras abría la puerta, el peli rosa entro como si nada a la casa - ¡LUCE YA LLEGUÉ!- grito Natsu, la rubia que estaba en su habitación dormida cayo de su cama al escuchar el estruendoso grito de Natsu, y al escuchar pasos en dirección a su habitación, Gajeel se quedó como piedra mientras se encontraba parado en la entrada.

_Un amigo, nunca te ha visto llorar _

Ella apretó su labio inferior, no quería derrumbarse ahí, no aun, estaba frente a sus compañeros de clases, ellos la miraban sorprendidos y algo confundidos, e incluso con burla de inmediato ella escucho como la puerta del aula se abría y allí vio a Natsu entrar, así que con rapidez ella salió corriendo, dejando al peli rosa curioso.

-¿Qué le pasa? – escucho que algunos preguntaban

-iba a llorar…creo – dijo otro

-no, nada que ver, ella es fuerte no llora por ese tipo de cosas – dijo otro, el peli rosa dejo sus cosas y miro a uno de sus compañeros serio, el solo tembló

-¿Qué paso? – le pregunto

-nada…solo que alguien le pregunto a Lucy si tenía novio – respondió – y esas chicas se rieron de ella por ello, ya sabes porque Heartifilia-san no tiene esa clase de relaciones, no es para tanto de todos modos – dijo el joven levantando los hombros

-Luce…-susurro preocupado, antes de salir miro con disgusto al grupo de una joven pelinegra de cabellos largos, esa Minerva, era de lo peor.

_Los mejores amigos, tienen fotos tuyas cada vez que lloras._

Lucy, apretaba sus puños y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, ya estaba más que harta que esa mujer la molestara, ella siempre la soporto e incluso ignoro, pero esta vez su fastidio llego a su culmine, la joven trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas pero otras volvían a surgir, hasta que escucho el sonido de un flash, ella levanto la vista y vio al Natsu guardando su celular.

-Natsu…qué

-nada, solo que esta foto ira a las diferentes expresiones de Luce – dijo sonriente

-¿Qué es eso? – le pregunto limpiando sus lagrimas

-es un álbum de fotos, todas son tuyas – le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, la rubia se sonrojo un poco y limpio sus lagrimas

-sabes que puedes llorar – le dijo sonriente

-ya estoy harta Natsu – dijo para largarse a llorar nuevamente, el peli rosa la abrazo con ternura mientras ella solo lloraba – y… borra ese acosador álbum – le dijo entre su llanto

-claro que no – se negó, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas – Luce se ve tierna en todo ello, no lo pienso hacer – dijo haciendo un puchero Lucy sonrió ante la cara de niño de Natsu

-solo tú me ves llorar, ya debes cansarte – dijo desviando la mirada a otro lado

-la verdad no, me hace feliz que yo sea el único que te vea así – le dijo sonriente, la rubia lo miro con una clara confusión en su rostro – así seré el primero en hacerte reír luego de ello – le dijo mientras apretaba sus cachetes tanto así que provoco una risa divertida de Lucy, el solo la hacía reír así.

_Los amigos, te dejan atrás si el resto lo hace_

Lucy a medida que caminaba, los demás la miraban con miedo e incluso con desaprobación, si Lucy esta vez había sido llamada por el rector por el comportamiento que tubo, estaba más que harta que Minerva la siga molestando, estaba ya demasiado molesta y así comenzó su pelea, en medio de la pelea el rector las llamo a ambas, la rubia caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a su aula su blanco rostro se adornaba con algunas heridas.

-eso fue muy salvaje – dijo alguien, al rubia volteo para ver a Kagura, una amiga, hablaba con otras jóvenes mientras miraban de reojo a Lucy

-esta vez seguro expulsaran a la mimada rica – dijo otro, Lucy se dio cuenta que el que dijo eso fue nada más y nada menos que Rufus, ese joven que la elogiaba por sus notas, ahora la cuestionaba.

-la rubia es una idiota, portarse así – dijo Flare mientras la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, esa pelirroja que creyó seria su amiga. Lucy solo apretó sus puños, ahora era a la que le daban la espalda.

_Los mejores amigos, patean el trasero de los que te dan la espalda._

_-_¡Luce! – Escucho que alguien gritaba en su dirección, era Natsu quien abrió precipitadamente la puerta del aula, parecía como si un remolino hubiera entrado, ya más relajado la miro fijo – me entere lo que ocurrió…mírate – le dijo mientras observaba sus heridas

-ja, ahora ya veo porqué se le pego lo salvaje – dijo burlo Rufus – esa chica, mejor ya no hay que hablarle, seguro y con justicia la expulsan por lo que le hizo a Minerva – el peli rosa apretó su mano, camino en dirección de Rufus y de un golpe lo mando a caer el suelo

-¡NADIE HABLA ASI DE LUCE, MIENTRAS ESTE YO!¡PATEARE TU TRACERO AFEMINADO, A TODOS USTEDES QUE HABLAN MAL DE ELLA! – grito mirando a todos los presente con odio, los jóvenes que cuestionaban a Lucy temblaron en sus lugares, en ese preciso instante parecían redoblarse ante la furia de un mismo dragón.

-Natsu – susurro Lucy con una media sonrisa mientras apretaba su mano sobre su pecho.

-vamos Luce, eso no se curara solo – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para salir del aula, Lucy sonrió ante ello, él siempre fue así con ella, desde que lo conoció en secundaria baja, siempre la cuido, siempre estuvo para ella.

_Un amigo, te consuela cuando alguien te rechaza._

Lucy solo miraba en suelo, algo decaída, a su lado estaba Gajeel, Gray, Laxus,y Jellal ellos siempre fueron sus amigos incondicionales, ellos la mantenían siempre alejada de pervertidos, ya que le prometieron eso a sus respectivas novias, ya que ellas estaban en un instituto solo de chicas.

-Lucy, ya encontraras a alguien mejor – le dijo Gray

-es cierto coneja – afirmo Gajeel

-Sting, solo es un mujeriego, no te convenía ese rubio tonto

-gracias – dijo en un susurro, escucho como Jellal trataba de contener a Natsu, quien solo quería irse del lugar, la rubia miraba curiosa al peli rosa, mientras el apretaba sus manos.

_Los mejores amigos, van con quien te rechazo, para dejarle en claro algo._

Natsu caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, tras ellos iban Lucy y los demás, él tramaba algo, cosa que impedirían a toda costa, en medio de los pasillos se topó con Sting, a su lado Rogue como siempre juntos caminando.

-ah hola Natsu-san – saludo el rubio

-hola gay – le dijo con la mirada en celo, Sting dio media vuelta para verlo mejor, algo andaba mal en él.

-¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-nada solo, creo que eres gay, o ¿me equivoco? – Rogue pego una pequeña carcajada, y los demás solo miraban algo impresionados – eres gay Sting, mira que rechazar a Luce – dijo en negando la cabeza

-era por eso – dijo mirando serio

-no importa, eso es común el día de hoy, no te juzgare– dijo sonriente – solo quería que sepas lo que te pierdes

-Natsu-san – susurro impresionado

-mejor para mí – dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro, el rubio miro impresionado al peli rosa, mientras Rogue estaba más que confundido, Laxus sonrió de lado, mientras que Gray suspiro, Jellal solo pensaba en contárselo a Erza, seguro quedaría igual, Gajeel solo sonreía con su característica risa.

-Natsu – susurro Lucy, mientras sonreía inconscientemente y un ligero sonrojo adoraba sus mejillas

-Yo! Luce vamos a decirle a mamá que nos prepare una deliciosa tarta – le dijo emocionado

-mamá no está – dijo sonriendo

-bueno entonces te invito a casa, Ingeel dijo que le encantaría verte por ahí – dijo sonriendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-suena divertido – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-bien entonces vamos – le dijo mientras tomaba su muñeca y la hacía caminar a su lado, ambos sonriente absortos del mundo.

Al final, los mejores amigos son el más grande soporte en la vida de una persona, tal vez llores y hasta creas que estas solo, pero ellos siempre estarán para ti, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, y quien sabe, capaz estarían juntos por siempre, siendo mejores amigos… o tal vez algo más

que solo ello.

_**Espero les haya gustado de corazón. Se me ocurrio al leer un mendaje cadena jejeje. Además yo daría todo por ser amiga de Natsu (babababha). Ya me lo imagino **_

_**Bien dejo de molestar con mis fantasías...me despido , fuertes abrazos a todos por leer, me despido.**_


End file.
